Kid Vs Kat: Bark of Evil
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: Coop just got a dog. He hopes this could help him with his little Kat problem. To bad the dog has his own agenda!
1. Chapter 1

Part 001  
>New Pet<p>

After months of hearing his son complaining about the cat, Burt Burtonburger decided to get the boy a pet of his own. He along with his two children entered a small pet store.

"Okay Coop" Burt said, "Pick any animal you want"

"But dad?" Coop quickly became quiet

"Yes"

"Nothing"

The boy ran toward the dog section. A grin plastered on his face. He could finally get some help with getting rid of Kat. He stopped before the dogs. After looking at the small range of puppies he finally found the one he was looking for, a Yorkshire terrier. The small black and brown puppy was sitting up and looking at his with sad puppy eyes

"Dad!" he called "I found the dog I want"

Burt came walking over "A Yorkshire Terrier?"

"Yip"

"Okay" Burt said, "You can have the dog"

"Yes! Thanks dad"

Once home Coop ran to his room. He placed the puppy on his bed. "We will see how far that cat gets with a dog in the house"

"What shall we call you?" Coop smiled "How about Hunter?"

"You should call him Mr. Fluffy"

Coop jumped. Turning around he said "What is it Millie?"

"Nothing. I just came to show Mr. Kat the new pet"

The purple, hairless cat gave the puppy one look and snickered

"What's so funny Kat?"

Millie shook her head and left the boy's room.

"Okay Hunter. Let me take you outside so I can get your stuff ready for you" Coop picked up the small dog and took him outside then he went back in. The small dog walked out to the grass and sat down

"Perfect" said the dog "This is working better then I expected"

Midnight came and all were asleep in the Burtonburger household except for one being, Kat. The cunning cat slipped out of its owner's room, softly went down the stairs and exited out of an open window in the living room. Over the past week Kat had assembled several different mechanical parts. All the parts were inside the shack at the back. Kat entered the small building. The alien feline snickered. This plan was fool proof or Coop proof. The dog didn't worry Kat. It just seemed to be a dumb dog. Kat picked up the arc welder at his feet?paws and got to work.

Outside the shack sat the terrier. Hunter smirked.

"What are you up to?" he said. The canine took out a small cell phone like device. He pressed the green button and the device went on. On the screen Hunter could see Kat working. "Well it looks like in not the only alien pet here"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 002  
>Fight!<p>

Several Days Later

"Observation" Hunter said into a recorder "My 'owner' and the cat seem to be at each others throats. I believe that Coop knows what Kat is"

Coop came running into his room. Hunter slipped his recorder under pillow and gave Coop happy bark

"Man" Coop said. The boy slammed the door closed and stood against it. "Kat has been relentless the last couple of days"

Hunter stood up and walked over to his owner. "Hay boy. I'm glad you're not a psycho alien". Hunter tilted his head a bit. Coop laughed, "Well boy I'm going to Dennis. I'll see you later"

Coop ran out of the room

Hunter walked back to his small bed. He pulled out his recorder. "Question. Why am I feeling protective toward Coop? Maybe its something in the air". The dog replaced the recorder and pulled out a ray gun. "Time for some investigation"

The small terrier got up and marched out of the room.

It wasn't hard to find the purple cat. Lying under the dinning table in the kitchen. Hunter walked in. Kat looked up at the dog and snickered. Hunter was smaller then him. What could he do? Kat snickered.

"Snicker while you can cat". Kat seized his snicker. Hunter pulled out the ray gun. "Come here"

Kat jumped up and hissed. Hunter ignored it and fired the ray gun. The cat was faster then he expected, rolling out of the way and reading himself to attack. Kat jumped, claws ready. Hunter moved out of the way. Kat bought the wall and fell to the ground. "Fool" Hunter had his gun aimed at the cat

Kat again rolled out of the way. He dived behind the counter.

"What happened in here?". Burt looked with disbelief at the kitchen. It looked like a tornado went through here. The cat came out from one of the cupboards. "Kat!"

All the cat could do was meow. Mr. Kat was in big trouble

Hunter got onto his small bed. He smiled. "That should keep the Kat quiet for a while"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 003  
>Agenda<p>

Three days later. Tuesday morning

Coop ran out of his room toward the kitchen.

"See you later Hunter!" Coop jelled

"Coop no jelling in the house"

"Sorry dad!"

Coop ran up to the dinning table and took a seat. He was about to pick up his favourite box of cereal when he noticed the cat walking into the kitchen. Mr. Kat seemed a bit out of character that and he had a black mark on his rear, just above his left hind leg.

"What happened to you?" Coop asked sarcastically. The cat gave him a weak hiss and walked toward his bowl. Instead of eating his Fishy Frisky Bits he used it as a pillow. "Stupid cat"

"Hay!" Millie said from across the circular table "Don't call Mr. Kat stupid"

Burt sighed, "Hurry up you two. You don't want to miss the bus"

Hunter on the other hand stayed in bed. The alien Yorky was still tired for last night. "Stupid cat" Hunter mumbled "Getting in the way". Work on the alien dog's transmitter was going a bit slow. It was all thanks to 'Mr. Kat'

Last Night  
>The Shed<p>

"With this transmitter I will be able to contact my planet" Hunter said. The dog smiled at the contraption before him. A satellite dish was strapped to car battery and a metal box. The satellite dish he 'found' next door on Old Lady Munson's roof. That was the same place he got the metal box. He liberated the car battery from Henry Chan. "When I make contact I should be able to request for some more fire power"

Hunter grinned. That was when the alien picked up on that familiar smell. "Come out feline" Hunter said pulling out his ray gun "I can smell you"

Kat, who was hiding behind some power tools, jumped out. The cat hissed. "Animal" Hunter said opening fire. Kat jumped out of the way.

The fight went on for a good hour. It ended when Kat miss calculated his jump and ended up jumping into the wall. Hunter took this opportunity and fired his already overheated ray gun. The blue plasma beam struck the cat on the rear. The cat yelped and ran out the door. "You should be lucky my gun was overheating" Hunter said, "I could have ended you right here"

The dog re-holstered his gun. He moved the Transmitter under the table and covered it up. "Damn feline kept me busy" Hunter said "Its already 5:45 am". Hunter left the shed.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 004  
>Doubt<p>

Two days later.  
>Thursday. Midday<p>

Coop and Millie was at school. Burt was at work.

Hunter was lying on his small bed and Kat was lying on his small bed. The two aliens were not at each other's throats today. Today both aliens were thinking. Kat was thinking about his family. The ones he left behind. Hunter was thinking about his own family. Well the family he had. Agents don't have families. Well that was what he was told. "Maybe that's why I feel close to Coop" Hunter thought aloud "I miss my own family and need a replacement". The Yorkshire Alien smiled "If Master Doberman heard me now he would bite my head off"

Hunter closed his eyes "I think I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes"

Kat sighed. He missed his family. He could have been home by now if it wasn't for Coop getting in the way and now that dog was standing in his way. Kat sighed again. That dog! He made everything harder. Coop didn't seem like a problem now. The alien feline groaned. He would take Coop over Hunter any day. Hunter was ?dangerous. Coop would usually get in trouble but Hunter. Kat felt a shiver run down his spine. The dog would end him and use his body as a chew toy. "Meow"

That night  
>The Shed... again<p>

Hunter stood before his transmitter. He hadn't removed it or the cloth that covered it. He just stared at it. "Why do I feel strange?" he asked "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just need to report and get a bigger gun" Hunter turned around. "Am I doubting myself?". Hunter left the shed. "I am" he said, "Maybe tomorrow I should go hunt down that cat. That always makes me feel better"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 005  
>More Fighting<p>

A massive boulder came flying Hunter's way. The Alien dog rolled out of the way. The boulder went through the wooden fence and into Old Lady Munson's. "Getting a bit violent, are we?"

Kat growled

"Why can't you talk?" Hunter asked. The question didn't do much and it didn't go anywhere. Hunter felt a bit stupid for asking but it had to be asked. Kat jumped but Hunter pulled out his ever-present ray gun. Hunter fired. By some miracle the blue plasma beam missed. Kat dropped before Hunter and brought his claw down on the small dogs chest. Hunter flinched and balled his left hand. He punched the cat in the face. Kat jumped back and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hunter asked

Small blood droplets made themselves know on the dog's fur

"Lucky but you wont be so lucky this time"

Then the door opened. The fight stopped immediately. Hunter and Mr. Kat both bolted into the house and toward their owners. "Hay boy" Coop greeted his dog "What's this?". Coop's hand was red "What happened boy?". Hunter gave Coop a bark "Silly dog. Be careful"

Coop picked Hunter up and walked toward his room. Before leaving the kitchen Kat gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign. Hunter grinned

Later...

"It's weird" Coop said. The boy was sitting on is bed with a Walkie-Talkie in hand. "Kat is leaving me alone"

"Maybe Kat is planning something big" came Dennis's voice over the Walkie-Talkie

"Maybe" Coop said "We should keep our eyes open".Coop looked at Hunter. "You'll help us against Kat right boy?" Hunter barked. "Thanks boy"

"What happened to your eye Mr. Kat?" Millie asked. Mr. Kat just growled. "Silly" she giggled

She took out a small pink dress and forced the cat into it. "Now you look all better". Mr. Kat groaned in defeat

"This is beautiful," Hunter said. The dog looked at the image on his communicator. The image was off a cat wearing a pink dress. "I'm going to sleep well tonight"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 006  
>More Then Meets The Eye<p>

"I have been on this planet for 4 months now" Hunter said into an old radio like device

"And?" Came from the radio

"I'm just saying. When will I get my weapons?"

"Soon" said the voice "We have a mission for you?"

"Hunter"

"Hunter. It appears that there is a sleeper agent near your location. We want you to investigate"

"Got it"

"Good luck"

Hunter switched off the radio.

Today was a beautiful summer day? and it was Saturday. Coop was at some soccer game with his family. Millie took Kat along so Hunter could relax for a while. The Terrier walked through the house toward the window. Hunter stood up and opened the window. Hay just because he can walk on two legs doesn't mean he has to walk on two legs. Hunter jumped out of the window

"There are four dogs in this neighbourhood" Hunter said to himself "The one lives next door. The other three are more the four houses away". Hunter moved to the wooden fence. "Where should I start looking?"

Meanwhile

Kat had escaped Millie's grip. He was sitting underneath a massive advertising sign. The cat took a deep breath. It was nice to get away from home. Hunter is insane.

"Mr. Kat". Kat looked up. "What a silly little name". Kat's eyes widened. Before him stood a purple cat much like himself but this cat had a large grey mark over his right eye.

Rex

"Did you miss me?". Maybe being with an insane dog wasn't so bad. Mr. Kat was about to get into fighting stance when Millie appeared behind him.

"Come on Mr. Kat" she said "Lets go home". Kat turned away from Millie. Rex was gone

Later...

Hunter walked into Munson's yard. "This better be it"

Growler, Lady Munson's dachshund, came walking up to Hunter. Unlike the other dogs he stood up

"Sleeper agent 564"

"Yes"

Hunter took a breath. "I am Agent 1098. I am here to question you about your reason of being here"

"My being here is the same as yours boy" Growler said "Recon"

"Then way not report back?" Hunter asked "You have been here much longer then I. You should have all you need"

Growler smiled "Soon you will know why I did what I did"

"Then answer me this. Is this planet perfect for us to live on?"

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think"

"Yes this planet is perfect. Humans show great love and compassion but you will need to forget whom you are"

"Why?"

"Humans? have fragile minds"

Growler turned and left. "You will see what I mean soon enough"

One Hour Later

Hunter ran up to Coop. "Hay boy". Coop rubbed Hunters head. Hunter barked. "I glad to see you're happy" Coop said, "We ?lost the game". Coop sighed and walked up to his room.

"Don't worry Hunter" Burt said, "Coop is just a little down. Give him some time. He will be himself again tomorrow"

Hunter turned away from Burt and walked over to his bowl. Mr. Kat was nowhere in sight

Midnight

Kat was in the back welding in the shed. Hunter jumped out through the window. He stood up and held his ray gun tight. The alien moved toward the shed. When he got there he slowly entered.

"Freeze Mr. Kat". The cat did freeze. Kat slowly turned around. He seemed to relax when he saw Hunter. "Ready to get your furless butt kicked". Kat lifted up his paws and shook his head. Hunter frowned but the dog didn't lower his gun. Kat turned away from Hunter. He picked up his silver collar, which lay on the worktable, and strapped it around his neck. He pressed a button and the collar beeped.

Kat turned toward Hunter. "We have a problem"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 007  
>Revenge Scheme<p>

Rex was slowly making his way down the road. The dark purple cat was deep in thought. It was night so he didn't worry about attracting any attention. He made his way over toward a pet store. If you wanted to find someone there was only one person...being to go to. The alien feline made his way up to the roof. He ripped the metal cover off the ventilation shaft and jumped in. Rex moved through the vent. He made it out and landed on the ground.

He made his way through the store before coming to a stop before a Parrot cage. "Hello Jay"

"Rex"

A dark green Parrot with blue wing and two orange stripes on his back was sitting in a cage hanging from the roof. The parrot looked down at Rex with a bored expression.

"I'm looking for someone"

"Of course you are" Jay said "Aren't we all"

"You know what I mean"

"Yes I do"

There was a moment of silence

"Well"

The parrot said nothing. He just looked at Rex with the same bored expression on his face. The colourful bird was in deep thought. Information was not something he was going to give away freely. Rex sat down were he stood and took a deep breath. He was a patient alien and he could wait.

"Bring me a dog collar and I'll tell you about the cat you want"

"Why would you want a dog collar?"

"Why not"

And with that the bird stopped talking

Back at Hunter and Kat

"What problem?" Hunter asked

"An old friend is here"

"So?"

"This cat is not to be messed with. He won't play nice"

"So?"

"Think about Coop". After saying this Mr. Kat dodged a blast of plasma. "Getting a little soft"

"Your funny cat" Hunter said annoyed "How would you feel if I put a bullet between Millie's eyes "

"Touché"

Hunter lowered his ray gun "Tell me about your friend?"

"There's not much to tell" Kat said "We were in the academy together. I outlasted him and he got kicked out. He was pissed off at me and came after me. I shot him in the eye and broke his right shoulder"

"Its good to hear" Hunter frowned "So what? We need to take care of this"

"You said we"

"Damn right. You are helping me take care of your problem"

"Okay...does that mean a truce"

"No it means I'm not going to shoot you now"

"Good enough"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 008  
>The Collar<p>

"You think I'm a fool"

"Yes" Rex tossed the new dog collar on the ground before Jay. The bird gave his a dirty look. "You said dog collar"

"I did" Jay turned to the window "A year ago there arrived a visitor, a dog, he was adopted a few months ago" Jay turned and now looked at Rex "Bring me his collar and I'll tell you were you can find her"

"Fine" Rex said "Where can i find this dog?"

Several Hours Later  
>8:59 am. Fryday.<br>Burtonburger Residence

"I think" Kat started. The cat and dog alien duo was in Kat's HQ. Kat stood before his large monitor typing something on his keyboard "I know why Rex is here"

"So he's not here just for your head?" Hunter said looking around "Nice place"

"Thanks" Kat said and then went back to business "No, There is another alien on this planet. She was close to Rex when we were all in the Acadamy"

"How many of you are here?"

"Three, I guess" the cat stopped typing and walked over to a green screen that was the Alien's sonar "I was the first but my failures probably sent another"

"Great. So who is this cat then?"

"Well her name is..."

The alarm went off. The room were the two were in flashed red. "Whats going on?" Hunter said walking toward the cat.

"Someone is here" Kat said. He walked over to a metal case and opened it. He pulled out a laser rifle. "Since you came into the house, I have been working on a security system that would detect you and warn me when someone entered the room"

"Kat!" The two looked at each other "Dog! Show yourself"

"Rex?"

"Yes" Kat said "Lets go say hello"

The two left the HQ. They came flying out of the main opening. Kat had constructed his HQ in a large cat bed/play thing. They landed on the bed and jumped off. Before them stood a dark purple cat.

"Really" Rex said looking at Hunter. Both cats in the room were both taller then he was. He started marching forward.

"Lets take this outside" Kat said to Hunter. The dog nodded

Hunter looked toward the window. It was open, they could use it to force the cat out but then again, maybe that was how the cat got in.

The two charged Rex. The darker coloured cat dodged Kat's attack. He turned to Hunter. The dog punched him in the face. He pulled together a combo - left, right, left, right, uppercut - Rex smacked against the wall. Hunter and Kat grabbed his arms. "Out the window" Kat said. Millie's room was on the second floor, just saying.

Several seconds later the cat went out the window. He was followed by Kat and Hunter. They landed on the grass lawn at the back. Rex rolled over and got up. "Fools! You could have killed me"

"Whatever" Hunter said unmoved

"What do you want Rex?"

"The dog's collar" Rex pointed to the dog "Give me your collar and I'll be gone"

"Look genius" Hunter said. He pointed to his neck "I don't have a collar"

Rex frowned "Damn bird tricked me..." he mumbled. The cat turned and ran off. Kat fired off several round from his rifle but it missed.

When the cat was gone Hunter turned to Kat. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know"

The two animals made their way back into the house.

Much Later That Night...

The house was dead silent. The two children and their old man was asleep. The cat and the dog were the only two awake. The two made their way out of the house via an open window is Coop's room. They made their way around the house until they were at the front. They walked over to the sidewalk.

"You want to do what?" Kat asked

"I need more fire power" Hunter said "The next door neighbours dog is a sleeper agent"

"Growler? No way"

"Yip" Hunter turned to the house "The report said that when he came here he had a lot of weapons and equipment"

"Wait" Hunter turned to Kat "Why not get new weapons and equipment from your Command. I mean why take them from Growler"

"It will take a while for my stuff to get here" Hunter said. He turned back to the house "With all the new development going on my Raygun isn't going to help me in the long run"

"I guess" Kat frowned "And you would probably want my help"

"Yes. Help me with this and i'll help you with your Fishy Frisky Bits problem"

Without hesitation "Deal"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 009  
>Development<p>

The two alien pet jumped the fence. Hunter was in the lead, Kat followed close behind. The two ran up to the side of the house and hugged the wall. "How are we getting in?"

Hunter moved away from the wall. "Remain here. I'll be back in a second" The dog ran past the cat. Mr. Kat was turned to watch the dog disappeared around the house "Your kidding?" There was response "Great". The cat remained glued to the wall. "Where are you dog?"

"Here I am"

Kat made a low hissing noise. The cat moved away from the wall turning around quickly. "Come on" Hunter was right above him, sticking his head out the window. "Jump" said the dog sticking his paw out. Kat took a step back and jumped. Hunter grabbed the cat by the paw as soon as he was close and pulled him into the house.

The two landed - softly - on the carpet. Hunter turned to Kat and held a paw over his mouth. The feline nodded. Hunter pointed to the door. They started moving. Out of the room they went and down the stairs.

A loud crack had the two hitting the wall for cover. Hunter turned to Kat. The feline shook his head. Hunter took a deep breath. The moved into the living room. "I think the basement is this way?" Hunter whispered pointing to a door below the staircase

"Are you sure Growler keeps the stuff in the basement?"

"No but I'm hoping he does"

The dog slowly opened the door and moved in. He was closely followed by Kat.

* * *

><p>"I'm done playing this game bird" Rex said walking up to the parrot "Tell me were i can find her or else?"<p>

The pet store was quiet. A heavy cloud of dread seemed to hang around the place. The Parrot alien Jay was to only other living thing in the store. All the fishes were gone and the rabbits were all sold out. The reptile exhibits were empty but it was like that when Rex first walked into the store.

The Parrot remained silent. Rex growled and jumped. The cat smacked Jay to the ground. Several empty cages fell to the ground in a loud bang that seemed to echo around the almost empty building. "What's wrong Jay? Can't you fly?"

"The owner clipped my wings"

"What a shame" The cat shook its head walking up to the bird "You don't know where she is do you?"

The parrot again remand silent. It got up and shook itself.

"Well then you are no use to me" Rex grabbed the parrot by his head... and snapped his neck

* * *

><p>"Lets get out of here" Mr. Kat said. The two had not been lucky with the basement but the had found the old dog's weapon locker beneath the carpet floor in the living room. "Munson is going to freak out when she see this" The two, after failing to find the locker, started tearing up the basement. It was thought luck that they found the locker.<p>

"Right" Hunter grabbed the front of the locker and Kat the back. Together the two carried it up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where they entered. Hunter jumped out of the window "Drop it". Kat released the locker. The locker crashed down on the Yorkshire Terrier's head. "Ouch"

Kat landed next to him. "Sorry" the feline snickered but that faded when the main bedroom light lit.

The two grabbed the locker and made there way home.

An Hour Later  
>5: 45 am Saturday<p>

The sun was starting to show its head. Mr. Kat was on the roof of the house. The cat was messing around with the satellite. Hunter emerged a minute later "What are you doing?" The Dog had an icepack on his head.

"I got a encrypted message and I need this damn satellite to work for me to read it"

"Right... well you better hurry up" Hunter said "Its Saturday and our owners will be up soon"

Mr. Kat yawned and shook his head "Right just give me a minute"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 010

Conclusion

"Coop!" the young boy looked up at his bedroom door. He was standing on a big bag, a bag that was giving him trouble. The damn thing didn't want to close.

"Yes dad?"

"Hurry up! I want to leave while it is still dark"

"I'll be done in a second dad" It was two in the morning and the Burtonburger family was going on holiday. Something that could have been fun if they weren't going camping but apparently this camping spot was really special. That was all the two kids were told. Maybe because they could bring the pets it was special but whatever.

Coop finally got his bag zipped. "Come on Hunter" he called. His Yorkshire Terrier sat up from his small bed and looked at his owner. His ears erect "Come on boy. We have to go" He picked up the bag and left his room. His dog following behind him.

* * *

><p>The several nights earlier...<p>

The door to Millie's room slowly opened. Hunter stepped into the room "Kat?"

"Hunter" came a whisper "Over here"

Hunter followed the whisper to find the other pet of the house sitting at window. Hunter jumped up and sat down next to the cat. Kat turned to Hunter. "I found her"

"You don't seem excited"

"I also found some interesting"

"Yes" Millie groaned and turned over. "Outside"

The two made their way out of the house and towards the backyard.

"So what is the problem?" Hunter asked

"I found some information about Rex"

"That cat that wants you dead"

"Yes" Kat said "The psycho is looking for her as well. Apparently she has some code that could start an invasion"

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. My job here is to find fishy frisky bits and sent it back to the home planet. There was never anything about an invasion"

"Cats?"

"But I'm thinking that her job was important or important enough to have some sort of power over an army"

"Well then if so we should find her" Hunter said "And quick"

"Not a problem" Kat said "Leave it to me"

* * *

><p>"So dad how did you find out about this place?" Coop asked. He was now sitting in the back seat next to several bags that separated him from his sister. Hunter was sitting on his lap and Mr. Kat was laying on Millie's lap, who was sleeping<p>

"There was a flier on the table yesterday and it looked good so I thought that it could be fun to take the family"

"Oh okay"

The next several hours was silent as they made their way to this camping spot.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for Bark of Evil. The conclusion to this story will be told in a 3 chapter story named Invasion. <strong>


End file.
